Memories
by FaDeDsMiLe666
Summary: S/O, A/P Mara Jade never knew her real parents, but now she is getting their memories sent to her in the form of dreams. R/R I changed the whole story so its much better.
1. Prologue

HI!!!!!! Ok, R/R!!!! Just remember that ok!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker never knew her real family. When she was only  
three she was swept away by Palpatine to be trained. Though she has a new  
family now, she still wished she could see her parents, who ever they  
are. She wished she could understand who they were and how they felt when  
they found out there little girl was gone. Were they sad, angry, maybe  
they were glad to have her out of the way, but no matter how happy she  
was now with her new family, she still felt incomplete without knowing  
who her first family was. Her husband Luke had never known his true  
mother and in a sense you could say the only real glimpse he caught of  
Anakin Skywalker, his true father, was when he finally came back form the  
dark side in those few minutes before his death, but maybe that's why she  
felt so close to Luke. Knowing he may have the same sense of wonder when  
thoughts of their parenting comes up, but for now Mara was at peace  
trying ot get some sleep in the noisy little house she shared with her  
husband.  
"Luke," Mara yelled at her husband who was intensely reading and  
obviously not listening "LUKE!!! I'm going to bed ok. Please don't wake  
me up telling me about that senseless book, UNDERSTAND?" Luke briefly  
glanced at her and mumbled "Oh.yes.uh-huh.." Mara rolled her eyes and  
tried her hardest to fall asleep. 


	2. The 1st Dream

Hey!!! So R/R!!!! Ok in these dreams Mara kind of can read these peoples thoughts. Its like she keeps jumping form body to body. So she sees what they see, hear what they hear, think what they think, but only if she is in that person's body. Ya see. Confusing!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dream #1  
  
Woman's POV  
  
I was rather bored. While Amidala got to go have fun with Master Jinn and that funny little Gun-Gan, I get stuck here with little to nothing to do. The only thing that is at least a little interesting to me is that quiet Jedi sitting in the corner intently caught up in his little trance. I believe he is The Jedi Master Jinn's apprentice. Hmmn.Maybe I should go over there to ya know keep him company. Ill try to be as quiet as I can so I don't disturb him while he meditates. He must have heard me because he looked up at me for a fraction of a second. "Hello...." I stammered out to my own surprise. He opened his eyes, looked up, and smiled at me. My heart fluttered. He has a beautiful smile. He was actually rather handsome for a Jedi. Wait did I just see him blush? Wait what am I saying? He is a Jedi and I'm just the Queens handmaiden, and he is probably a gazillion years older than me. Now I'm just embarrassing myself. What am I going to say now? He is probably reading my thoughts. Damn it. I forgot they could do that. Oh god I'm just going to blurt something out.  
  
Jedi's POV  
  
I could feel her coming towards me, but then again she wasn't that quiet. She is most definitely nervous. I looked up at her and smiled. She is a very pretty girl. A little young for me though. WAIT, did I just hear her say I was handsome? I can feel the heat rise from my ears to my cheeks. Wait!!! I can't be reading peoples minds like that. That's very Un-Jedi- like. This is embarrassing. She knows I'm blushing. I hope she isn't embarrassed, but she does display her thoughts rather loudly. Of Course she does. She isn't trained in the force. This girl doesn't seem like the queen I met on Naboo. This girl seems quiet and almost shy. Oh yes, definitely shy. The queen I met had a look of confidence and seriousness. Two very different looks indeed. When I look at her eyes she seems almost older. The queen is only 12, but this girl eye seem to have a wiser sense to them. I get this feeling from her. Hmmn.Whatever it is Ill figure it out soon. Wait..No it couldn't be, could it? Finally she spoke. "Umm...Good evening Jedi Kenobi, I presume?" Surprised I say " Yes, Ma'am. Very nice evening" She seems surprised that I said anything at all. " Yes well, Umm...Its pretty hot in here don't you agree?"  
  
Woman's POV  
  
Its hot in here? Oh gods that stupid. Sith, he probably thinks I'm an idiot. Maybe I shouldn't have come over here in the first place. Right before I was going to leave he said " I'm sorry miss, but you know my name and I don't know yours." Wait has he figured it out already. Sith, I better cover. "What do you mean Jedi Kenobi, I'm Queen Amidala of Naboo." He tried to suppress a giggle. "I'm sorry miss but I'm afraid you aren't. The queen, I believe, has gone with my Master, and you are her handmaiden also portraying the job o a double. You take the place of the queen when her life is in too much danger. Right?" Oh my! He really got it down didn't he. Damn.."Yes sir. Your right...Excuse my rudeness, I feel so stupid." I said as I found a growing interest in the floor. " Don't worry. I wont blow your cover. You have nothing to worry about."  
  
Jedi's POV  
  
She was getting nervous, but after I stated that I was NOT going to say a word a load seemed to be lifted off of her. She seemed to be a little happier. " When the word does come out Ill pretend to be surprised, and don't think you are not good at your job, but I am a jedi.." I smiled at her. She smiled back. She was quite attractive. Wait what am I thinking I'm just going to drop the subject. " Oh thank you then. Well, I better be off." She is a very shy girl. "Yes........Good-bye...." "Oh, My name is Sabe." "Good-Bye then Sabe." And she turned and left. Sabe, what a pretty name. 


	3. Confused

Ok R/R!!!! I hope you liked it so far.  
  
Mara woke up sweating. Wow she thought to herself. This dream seemed so... real. "I can't believe it. Was that my.my f-family?" Luke stirred and Mara decided it be best to just to wake up. It seemed like she would never get back to sleep. She walked around the halls of her adorable little home until she came to her son Ben's room. She silently opened the door. She looked into the crib and found her quiet little baby boy sleeping soundly. He was a quiet boy. He definitely dint get that from either one of his parents. He was going to be a beautiful child. Hopefully as brave and smart as Leia and Hans little bundles of Joy. Ha! Joy should be bundles of Annoying, crying, snotty brats. Well, that's what the old Mara would say. Not any more. She understood why Leia and Han loved their children through thick and thin. Even when Anakin broke Hans favorite model ship, and when Jaina ripped Leia's favorite dress.  
The day went by pretty fast. She did the usual. She went to see Leia and the kids. Helped Han on his ship, and cooed at her little baby all day. She stilled dint know whether or not to say anything of her dreams? She still didn't know what they were of, but wanted to find out soon. For some weird reason she was actually excited about going to sleep tonight. 


	4. 2nd Dream

R/R!! O yeah and If ya'll need to kno Obi-Wan is 19 and Sabe is 17.  
  
Sabe's POV  
  
I met him only a few days ago and I already feel like this. Ever sense we met we have been talking constantly. We have a lot of things in common. I think the queen has started to notice how different I have been acting lately. I want to tell her really I do. They all know by know who I really am. Only Master Jinn and Obi knew. I guess I did a better job than I thought. Problems have occurred though. Every sense Master Jinn...was killed he has been acting different. I don't blame him. I know that a Jedi master and his apprentices' bond is very close. Like father and son almost. I don't think I can help him because in truth I don't understand how it must feel. Or maybe I do, but he doesn't know. When I was only a child my father left my mother and I and only a few months later did my mother die of cancer in the lungs. I was alone to roam the streets. I am ashamed of my past. I begged and stole, but then I met Gracilla or as I called her Grace. I want to help Obi, but he wont let me in. He has a burden o deal with. His master dies and leaves him to train a boy. I want to make him better but I'm afraid to.  
Here comes the queen. " Sabe? Is something..wrong?" No matter the differences in ages the queen and I have remained best friends through the years. " Well, Milady...I have found that I have certain..feelings for a man, but this man is in pain. I want to help but he wont let me. I'm starting to think he might not feel the same, but maybe its for the better. He isn't suppose to love me anyways." The queen smiled at me. " Silly girl, you shouldn't be afraid of love. Be confident. Now may I ask if his certain man is a jedi known by the name of...Obi-wan?" I smiled and looked down. "Ahhhh, I see now. Listen Sabe I know it seems like he doesn't want your help but trust me he does. Help him. Go now and at least try." I looked up and ran out the door.  
  
Obi-Wan's POV  
  
I miss him. Why did he have to go!? Huh WHY???? I must be brave though for my new apprentice Anakin Skywalker and for..her. Oh no! Her, Sabe!!! I have treated her like an animal. Turning my shoulder at her every time she tried to help. I've got to talk to her. She probably thinks I hate her. I heard the door squeak open. "..Obi.." ITS HER!!! I turned to her a hugged her" Oh Sabe I'm sorry!!! I've just been so distant lately but I have decided I'm going to shape up." "Shhhhhhh.Its ok Obi I know. I understand. And its ok. I Lov.." She quickly stopped and turned around to blush. Wait what was she going to say. Was it that she loved me!!! When she turned around I saw the love in her eyes. Oh gods this cant be happening. I couldn't help myself I kissed her. I felt her kiss back to much of my surprise. We both let out all the anger and pain and..love. I whispered in her ear "I love you so much." " Oh gods Obi I love you too." The kiss seemed to last forever. When we tore away we just stared into each others eyes lovingly. Oh gods what did I just do!? I cant do this. "Im sorry Sabe but this is a mistake." I stated before I ran out of the room.  
At Qui-gons funeral I watched as Sabe sat in the back with Amidala. This was the last I will see of her. I will forget about her you'll see. Please help me forget.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Thinking

Hey people!! I hope you liked how I revised this story and I hope you like the new chapters to come!! Thanks for the reviews. If I get any at all. I'm sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school. I was failing Math and almost had to leave schools. So Sorry!!! I love u all.  
  
It was three in the morning, and where was Mara? Sitting at the table, drinking her coffee, thinking. These dreams were really freaking her out. Was this just a silly fantasy, or were these dreams the answers to her prayers? Were those people really her parents? At first she thought It was just coincidence that the name Obi-Wan Kenobi was brought into the dream, but now there was too much. Names like Palpatine, Obi-Wan, and even to her surprise....Anakin Skywalker. If these were her parents, could it be possible they knew Luke's family? There are a lot of things she has thought of. She can't decide if she should talk to Luke about these dreams, or just put it off. I mean she knew Luke and these weird dreams of the past, present, and future, but that was only for Jedi's wasn't it? She definitely didn't have Jedi blood, did she? Well, obviously in the dreams the main male character is a Jedi, but she still doesn't know who he is.  
If Obi-Wan Kenobi really was her father then maybe when her sons grown she can tell him he is named after her father not just Luke's idol. She had heard of Obi-Wan before she even knew Luke. He was very popular to Vader. When she was just a few years old, she remembered Vader constantly searching for Obi-Wan and some woman. She even heard that Vader actually killed Obi-Wan, or as he called himself at the time Ben Kenobi. Mara looked at the clock and saw that it wasn't even four in the morning yet. She decided to try and go to sleep. She still and a few more hours, and maybe she will get another dream. 


	6. 3rd Dream

Ok so expect lots more Chapters now that its summer!!! R/R..  
  
Sabe's POV  
  
It's been ten years since I've seen him. Though I tell Amidala I have forgotten completely about him and of what we had for that short amount of time. I tell her I was young and stupid and that I didn't know what love really was, but that's not true. Dear god its not true at all. I may have been young but I was most definitely not stupid. I knew what I felt for him. Even though we only knew each other for a few days, but I believe in love at first sight. Sometimes I find myself crying alone in my room thinking of that last day I spent with him. He blew me off. Like I was nothing. We shared the most passionate kiss of my life, and then he leaves like it was nothing to him. Well, maybe it meant nothing to him. Ill never know. All I know now is that he is coming here with his apprentice, Anakin Skywalker. TODAY!!! It's been so long, and what if he thinks I'm an old hag now?  
I watch Ami go through the usual procedure. Brush Hair, Get dressed, pretend to be Happy. But she wasn't I knew it. She was lonely, and she needs someone soon to melt her heart, because soon she would have a heart of Ice. Its not that men don't hit on her, its that she says she is too busy to have a relationship. I saw how ten ears earlier she and Anakin would smile and silently flirt to one another. He captivated her, but she is just so thick. I love the girl she is like a sister to me, but that girl cant see a good man if it was an inch from her face. I don't know what's going to happen but I do know there is going to be some tension.  
  
Obi-Wans POV  
  
My apprentice is very nervous, but I can't blame him. I'm just better at hiding my emotions. I am so nervous right now. I wonder if she hates me. I never meant to hurt her, but I can't love anyone. It's against Jedi rules. I had to break her hear to forget about her. We are here. Here goes. The senator makes her way towards me, Her handmaidens not far behind. SABE!! I can barely see her, but I can feel her beauty radiating off of her. " It is great to see you again Obi-Wan." That woke me up form my trance. " And you Senator." (I can't remember what the actual words were, but I am just guessing.)  
While the senator gets packed I've decided to take a walk. It's very pretty out here. Watching the busy lights. I sense someone coming near me. It's a familiar presence. It sets its arm up on the railing and looks out at the busy ships passing by. I cough trying to get this persons attention. It turns around and blushes. I can barely see her in the dark, but it is a girl. "Oh, excuse me sir. I'm very sorry. I didn't see you there. Do you mind if I sit here with you?" I know that voice. Though it seems older that's the voice of.....SABE! ".SABE." She turns surprised now knowing who I am and says...  
  
To be continued..(that's not what she says ) 


	7. Telling Him

Sense I have so much time now that it is summer I'm probably going to add a 2 chapters everyday maybe more. I'm definitely not going to leave you hanging for more than a week. So R/R!!!!  
  
"Wake up..MARA!!!" Luke screamed at his wife. It was almost noon, and she still hasn't woken up. Also she has been making weird noses in her sleep. Luke was stating to get worried. She sprung up in an instant. "H- huh." she said at first not knowing what was going on or where she was then it hit her, "LUKE.. Why did you wake me up stupid? I was in the middle of a dream. Grrrrrrr..." She got up and kept on mumbling to herself. Luke ran after her. " Mara what dream?" Mara looked up surprised that he asked. She had forgotten even mentioning the dream. "Well, Luke." she started thinking of a way to tell him about her 'visions'/dreams, "I've been having these..dreams lately. Of my parents. Well, I don't know if it's really them, but a lot of things suggest that they are my real parents. I do know though for a fact that these are no ordinary dreams. They are definitely visions of the past." Luke didn't stir. " Mara, how do you know it's of the past?" She thought if she should say this or not. " Luke.Some people in my dreams couldn't possibly be alive in the future." " And Why Not?" "Because Luke Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine, and even...your father, Anakin Skywalker..." Luke looked stunned for a second then said, "M-My father? Mara these really could be visions. At first I didn't believe it, but.well, what happens in your dreams?" He said overly excited, but the excitement was gone in an instant when she hit him. "Ow, what was that for??" She gave him an evil look and said, "You dint believe me!? I'm sitting here telling you something personal and you thought I was some stupid little girl thinking things up to look big and be a big, bad Jedi like you? Huh Luke?" "No Mara that's not it at all I ju.." He didn't get to finish because Mara was gone and outta there.  
Before she knew it Mara was at Leia and Hans place. She ran to the door and rung the bell. When she rung the bell she noticed, for the first time, that she was in her green pajamas. Jaina opened the door before Mara could say Sith. A blush crept on to Mara's cheeks. " Ummm.... Jaina is your mother or father around?" Jaina cocked an eyebrow at her and screamed, "MMMOOOOMMMM AUNT MARA IS HERE." In an instant Leia was there. She looked at Jaina and said, " Go on sweet heart your father is waiting for you outside...," when she saw Jaina was out of sight she looked up at Mara and said, " Mara is everything all right," she asked with a worried face, " Luke is ok isn't he?" Mara quickly said, "Oh yes of course nothing like that, but me and Luke got in a little quarrel..." Leia understood immediately. Mara always came here when Luke and her got in a fight. Which was almost everyday to tell you the truth. Luke and Mara had two very different opinions which always lead to these little quarrels. " Come in...You don't mind sleeping on the couch do you?" "Oh no, of course not." Mara continued to stare at the ground. She hated asking anyone, including her sister-in-law for help. She always fund that a weakness to beg. That night went fast. Mara couldn't sleep, but soon found herself drifting off into dreamland. 


	8. 4th Dream

Hey!!! This one is kinda sad. I luv u all!!! R/R!! I love the reviews...  
  
Sabe's POV  
  
" Nooooooo." I wined. It obviously surprised him. "I'm sorry Obi-w.master Jedi, but I've been...avoiding you, and it just comes to me as a surprise that you are here." He looked away." Well...Its good to see you again Sabe, but I must go." That angered me. " WHAT.." I yelled. I decided to calm down and lower my voice. " You didn't have to leave a few seconds ago. So what's wrong? Ya just don't wanna talk to me. Well I've got news for you Obi-Wan I didn't want to talk to you, but I was the mature open and tried to start conversation. And know what??? I'm sooo over you. Yep!! You probably think I'm still that shy little girl who is infatuated with you, the strong, lovely jedi man. Well, I'm no." His soft lips cut her off.  
  
Obi-Wans POV  
  
I couldn't help myself. She was just so hot when she is mad. God she had great lips. She kisses with so much passion. Why did I even let this go? I can't forget about her. She broke the kiss and stared into my eyes. She was confused. "Obi, w-what.I thought you." I cut her off again with a more passionate kiss to show her how much I loved for her. Before I knew we were in her room. Things were going so fast, but I didn't care. I loved her. And I was going to show her.  
  
Sabes POV  
  
*The next morning*  
  
Where am I? Wait did I just feel someone beside me. I slowly turn my head to see Obi-Wan's naked body under the sheets of my bed. My eyes widen in horror. What did I do? I look under the covers to find that Obi wasn't the only one naked. Did we..no we couldn't have. Obi is over me, and I'm over him. Ok so that's a lie, but I was pretty sure until today that he was over me. Did he still love me? Maybe I should wake him up? No I'm not going to worry for now. I'm just going to sleep.  
  
*A few hours later*  
  
Yawn..WAIT is he still there? I turn to look but all I find is a note. It read:  
  
Dear Sabe, I don't know what to say. Last night was one of the greatest most passionate moments of my life.but that leads me to the conclusion we mustn't be together. It is against our lifestyles. I am a Jedi and you are a loyal handmaiden. I am leaving to find out more about the assassin. I will probably never see you again. My only advice to you is try to forget me. I know there is a man out there who will treat you like the princess you are....  
Love Always,  
Jedi Master Kenobi As she read the last of his note she felt a tear fall down her face.  
To be continued... 


	9. Comparing

Sup? Hope you guys liked it so far. There should be lots to come..R/R!!!!!  
  
Even though the couch wasn't as comfy as you would think, Mara got more than enough sleep. She was wide and awake. She couldn't help, but feel that soon the answers to her questions would be there. Soon she was going to figure out who these people are. If these were her parents then she would know soon. There were a lot of similarities between her and those two people. If these were her parents then she had her mothers' hair, nose, and figure, her fathers' eyes, personality, and probably strength.  
That last dream was very....intimate. It was much more romantic and dramatic than any dream yet. So far all she knew were these two people were in love, yes very much in love. They have had.., one is a Jedi the other a handmaiden. Things were so confusing. Soon she would get her answers soon, but for now she would drift off to sleep.... 


	10. 5th Dream

Sabes POV  
I stared down at the test in my hand. I can't believe it I'm.pregnant. This is terrible. If I get pregnant I cant help protect Ami. Ill have to leave. I-I'm not ready to be a mother. I hear someone walk into the house so I throw the test in the trash. It was only Padme here to ask me If it was positive or negative. See Ami and me are obviously close. I'm the only one who knows of her marriage and she is the only one who knows I might be pregnant. She is staring at me right now. She is curious. I look at her and nod my head yes. She notices my sadness. She runs to me and hugs me. "Oh Sabe.. Its ok. Don't be sad. This child is a gift." A gift. Yes of course I knew that, but I couldn't leave her. I couldn't be a mother. I couldn't do anything. "I-I-I don't want to leave you Ami."I sobbed. She looked up and laughed alittle. "Sabe you can stay here as long as you want. You can have your own place here in the palace and we can still see each other." I don't know im so confused. I need time to think.  
  
Hey sorry it was so short. I didn't get much time on the computer Ill make up for it though!!!! 


	11. Surprised

Ok your in for a surprise. R/R!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mara are you alright? Last night you seemed in distress in your sleep." "I'm f-fine." Should she lie to this woman? No she should tell Leia the truth. She did open her house to her. "Acually Leia I've been having these dreams lately. Of my f-family. I think. In the past. I believe they are..visions. Ah you don't believe me." "Wait I do. I had this dream last night. It wasn't in detail, but it was of a girl, a jedi, and a slave boy form tattoine. The girl, I haven't gotten their names yet, she walks with the jedi because her ship brakes down. They meat a slave boy. He asks the girl if she is and angel. He later wins a p- podrace. What ever that is. Ill have to ask luke he might know. Well, he wins the girl and the jedi the parts they need for the ship and his own freedom. He ends up saving them all, and gets to be a jedi himself. The one jedi dies. Leaving full responsibility to his apprentice to raise and train the boy. There is a parade and that's the end. I think their may be more dreasm to ocme. Do you think we may be getting the same dreams?" "No not the same but similar. Your getting one part of the past im getting another. We'll figure out soon. I hope.."  
  
*Ok ppl. I mjust gonna write the important things that happen while Mara is awake. I'm not gonna write her whole day til she sleeps. Also Ill be putting Leia's dreams up soon w/ mara's. But don't worry Ill tell you if its leia's dream or if its mara's. 


	12. 6th Dream

Hey!!! I hope this chapter makes up for the suckiness of the last chapters. More to come!!! R/R..This is Mara's Dream...  
  
Sabe's POV  
  
"Push Harder Sabe." "I AMMMMMMM." "Harder" "SHUT UP!" "Ok one more.." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."  
Then the room was filled with the piercing cry of My new baby. "It's a girl Sabe. A beautiful baby girl." Ami told me as she handed me my new bundle of joy. I was speechless as I watched the bay cuddle into my arms as I held her. My baby. She was lovely. Then she opened her eyes. Oh! She has her daddy's eyes. Those Jade Green eyes, but my face. She definitely had attitude in those eyes! Oh she was beautiful. The mid-wife looked at me and asked me what I wanted to name her. I looked up with my eyes glazed over on the verge of tears. " How about Mara...Mara Jade (I don't know Sabes last name so if you know tell me.)" The mid-wife took her from me to wash her up. Ami and I were both in tears. "Oh Sabe she is beautiful like her mommy. You'll be a great mother." I smiled at her kindness. She was always a kind woman. Now it was time for Padme to start her own family herself. Hopefully. "Oh Sabe, I cant wait til I'm a mother.." I grinned at her. Then I couldn't help it. My eyes closed and I let my fatigue overwhelm me.  
  
Obi-Wans POV  
  
(Very short)  
  
"Ahhhhhh..." Anakin turned towards me shocked by my sudden out burst. "Master, are you alright?" I looked up surprised. "I-I don't know. All of a sudden this overwhelming pain burst through my system." "Ouch..." "Master?" "No I'm alright Anakin. Lets get back to business." Something was wrong. Why was he feeling this? 


End file.
